


Tales in Hands

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also this fic is a bit more introspective, Gender neutral pronouns used for the Avatar/Corrin/Kamui, I like that a lot of my fics start out with "someone got curious", Localization names used, M/M, Minor Violence, Note: the relationship stuff is hinted, Revelation Route, some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Revelation Route.Odin, for all his brightness and theatrics, holds many mysteries that Niles cannot help but get caught in, wanting to unravel.





	Tales in Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, supposed to be writing the next bit of Moving, but instead I'm posting a Fire Emblem story. It's always a bit nerve wracking posting a story to a new fandom. However, this idea has been floating in my brain for a while. To me, one of the best things about Fates is the inclusion of Owain, Severa, and Inigo. 
> 
> As I've stated in some of my other works, I'm a massive fan of crossovers, so having those three in Fates was something very exciting for me. I've always wanted to explore the dynamic between the three having to fight yet another war, being in a new world, etc. (Perhaps I'll do something else later?)
> 
> Writing Odin is challenging (much like Gundham from SDR2, he too speaks with a lot of poetry and theatrics), so I hope I did him justice. I know that in game there is the option to change Odin to a sword-only class, but I liked the idea of Niles being interested in why Odin doesn't use them.
> 
> Anyways, this was supposed to be a quick story, but I wrote eleven pages in the end. I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. They do make my day.

Niles had seen many types of hands. Hands that could nimbly thread needles with string. Hands that curved and swayed with the beat of music, hands that could pluck sounds out of instruments creating wonder and awe. He had seen hands clutching healing staves as they soothed and eased aches and pains. Niles had seen hands of kids, bandaged from cuts and bruises as they laughed and played in the streets. He had seen hands covered in flour, extending up to their elbows, powerfully kneading, and pressing dough against wooden counters. He had seen hands with dirt under the nails, the smell of earth and plants clinging to every pore of their skin. He has seen hands nimble and smooth, making coins disappear along with wallets. Niles had also seen hands bruised and bleeding from giving out punishment in fits of wrath and lust. He has seen hands worn by battle and training. Scars and callouses filling every crevice and surface as they tried to become one with their weapon.

Niles scoffs at fortune telling methods: cards, tea leaves, stars. (When they meet up with Corrin’s little group, Niles meets Orochi. Somehow, he manages to insult her within thirty seconds of meeting her. She leaves with a huff. Niles leaves feeling almost impressed with himself.) But, when he meets fortune tellers who claim they can tell fortunes from palm reading, Niles silently agrees. Every hand tells a story, reveals something about a person.

Yet, there is something different about Odin’s hands.

Odin’s hands should be mage’s hands, ink splotched, burn scars from fire or small white scars that creep up their finger tips, like electric spider webs. Dark mages, like Odin and Nyx, have a slight discolouration at their finger tips, an almost dark purple or blue from dabbles into the realm of dark magic. His hands should have paper cuts, even Lord Leo is no exception. Niles is utterly familiar with his Lord’s hands. He has spent too many hours in the library, or in Lord Leo’s private chambers, lounging on his bed, head resting on Lord Leo’s lap. Niles knows every wrinkle and line on Lord Leo’s hands, knows the texture and warmth by touch alone. He can smell the pungent ink and the ozone of magic that clings to Lord Leo’s hands simply by closing his eye. Niles can also see the callouses and roughness from Lord Leo practicing with swords. Countless hours and rounds in the training area, Xander or Gunter urging him, giving pointers.

However, Odin’s hands, while splotched with ink and singed from magic, are hiding callouses. Between every page turn of his tomes, Niles can see callouses and scars from blades. Sometimes he can’t see a mage’s hands, but a sword-master’s hands. Niles can see hands wrapped around iron or steel, can see the strength in Odin’s arms as he moves, power coursing through muscles and bones. (The clothing Odin wears doesn’t… hide much. Not that Niles would _ever_ complain about that.) There are muscles developed from swinging swords for countless of years. It’s clear to Niles, as though Odin were shouting words laced in metaphor and poetry: he could fight with swords and Niles had a suspicion that he could use them better than Lord Leo. With Odin’s hands, Niles learned more truths about Odin than he ever would from the man himself. It makes Niles wonder if Odin would ever request to become a Dark Knight like Lord Leo.

But, he never does. Niles never witnesses Odin using a sword, only magic. Even when training with people, like Laslow or Selena. He never picks up or spares a glance at the practice swords. Niles never sees his eyes flicker or glaze over, lost in memories or drenched in longing.

At one point, Niles considered confronting Odin, perhaps after dinner, while everyone else was still chatting and eating. Odin always liked taking walks, whistling to himself as he strolled past trees and bushes. Sometimes, Odin would have a destination. Other times he’d go straight to his personal quarters. Niles could intercede, wait outside, or perhaps inside. Odin would have a small window of unaware bliss, before realizing he wasn’t alone. It would give Niles the upper hand.

No, confronting Odin wouldn’t go over well. Niles was sure the only thing he’d get would be answers vague and light, like meringue, laced with metaphor and allusions. Instead he observed, waited to see if Odin would slip up, reveal something to him.

(Odin never did. In battle, he would summon lightening and fire. His eyes danced, unhinged and open showing every emotion like a splatter of paint smeared against a wall. The brightness, the utter joy that radiated off Odin burned Niles. Odin was too much, too bright. Odin left blisters in his soul, peeling back charred bits to reveal a black core. It reminded Niles of a story Lord Leo once read to him, about a laughing god going into battle.)

Deep down, Niles knew he was being obsessive over something minor. Why did it matter? The lack of reaction burned inside of Niles, scorching, contained, like a fireball caged in glass. The smoke fills his innards, seeping questions and thoughts, tendrils of ideas, that threatened to consume him. Normally, Niles could care less. People changed their weapons, or picked up new ones; it wasn’t uncommon. Yet, he couldn’t get the thought out of his mind. It drove into his brain, like a tick seeking blood.

Why? Why was Odin, bright, loud, passionate, Odin not using a sword? It rang clearly to everyone willing to give a glance, that magic was not Odin’s first weapon. Sometimes, Niles mused the thoughts over, in the baths (which were heavenly and apparently based on traditional Hoshido baths. Niles had retracted some thoughts about the country the first time he used it), and sometimes in bed before he drifted off to sleep. The thoughts consumed him. Multiple times Niles tried to stop, to wrap himself back up in a blanket of indifference, but it was too late. He had shredded any hope of indifference when it came to the nature of his fellow retainer a long time ago. When Niles realized this, he rolled over and cussed harshly into his pillow.

The obsession grew when they went into battle, fighting a war against an invisible army, against a Fell Dragon. Niles watched Odin take down masses of mindless enemies, magic crackling at his finger tips, igniting the fields with smouldering smoke so thick it coated Niles’ lungs and lips. Odin’s fingers bleed from the paper and the strain of magic, his tomes ended up torn and abused. Sweat dripped from Odin’s brow and his chest heaved, bloody fingers clutching the tome, soaking the leather and parchment in blood. Yet, despite all of that, he never glanced at the swords, never wavered in his use of magic.

When their battle of the day was done, when they advanced further into Valla, Niles couldn’t feel the excitement of winning the war, of stopping a great evil. All he could think of was Odin’s hands, bloodied and torn from magic, picking up a sword and going into battle.

~

After being sent to the healers (and getting scolded by Lady Elise, which Niles was reluctant to call scolding. Still, she tried her best, so Niles had to give her bonus points.), he ambled towards Lord Leo’s tent, slipping inside without announcement.

Lord Leo was on his bed, candles already burning, parchment out, and ink bottles open. Some books lay out, open. Niles barely gave a bow before he collapsed onto the bed, resting his head in Lord Leo’s lap. If only the High Court could see them now. Niles held back a laugh. They’d be scandalized, eyes widening, whispers behind hands and fans, eyes focusing... Sometimes it was almost enough to get Niles to do something.

Hiding a smile, Niles adjusted himself, letting the sound of writing and papers shuffling lull him into a calm trance. Here, in Corrin’s little pocket dimension the tension of attack diminished. It was a luxury Niles could never really remember feeling before.

The sound of the tent opening made Niles open his eye, turn his head a bit. Odin stepped in, white bandages starkly wrapped around his hands and his face held the bright sheen of healing magic, making the skin look a bit too tight and glossy.

“Milord.” Odin barely spared a glance at Niles, “Reporting for the evening.”

“How are you feeling Odin?” Lord Leo looked up, brow furrowed.

“My body aches in tune with my aching blood.” Odin replied, waving his hand, “But Lady Elise performed her best healing arts and has chased most of the pain into oblivion.”

Niles didn’t pay attention to Lord Leo’s response. His gaze focusing on Odin’s hands, almost out of habit. Holding back a groan, Niles turned his head away. Why couldn’t he just turn his curiosity off? He’d never get the answers he was seeking. As he stuffed his thoughts away, Odin was leaving, giving a bow and parting words.

“You’re awfully quiet today.” Lord Leo commented the moment Odin left. “Something on your mind?”

The bedding shifted, heavy blankets moving as Lord Leo adjusted himself, document in his hands. Niles glanced up and stared. Light danced across Lord Leo’s face, highlighting the angles of his cheeks, the hollow of his throat, and contours of his hands.

 “Hmm?” Niles hummed and snuggled his head into Lord Leo’s lap, “Do you prefer me loud? I can do that, if you like milord.”

Lord Leo huffed and lightly cuffed his head. Niles chuckled and reached up, tugging the book down so he could read. It was still a bit difficult, particularly if Lord Leo was reading certain texts, but Niles still liked to try.

“More strategies?” Niles asked.

“Yes.” Lord Leo pulled the book back up, “Battles won’t win themselves.”

“Right as always milord.” Niles replied.

“Flatterer.” Lord Leo muttered, but his cheeks were a tinge pink, “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Is that an order?” Niles pondered, snuggling into the bed, “I do like it when you make me tell you things.”

“You…” Lord Leo sighed, “It’s not. I’m just curious. Forgive me.”

Niles shook his head, “It’s nothing. Merely thoughts.”

Lord Leo nodded and returned to his book. Niles closed his eye, carefully tucking his thoughts about Odin away. The sound of pages rustling and Lord Leo’s breathing lured Niles into a drifting, dreamless sleep.

~

The next day Niles and Odin were stuck in the armoury, sorting the weapons out, cataloguing their inventory. Sunlight trickled in through the small windows, showing the dust dancing in the light. A musky smell, laced with leather, ink, metal, and wood filled the room. Despite the early hour, it was already too warm. Niles had taken off his cloak and Odin had opened the door. That was one difference in the pocket dimension Corrin had for them: it was warmer and brighter than Nohr could ever hope to be. It was both nice and difficult to handle. Niles couldn’t remember anywhere besides Nohr and the change in temperature and climate sometimes left him unbalanced internally.

“What is this foul object?” Odin asked, picking something up, disrupting Niles’ thoughts.

Niles looked and cocked his head. “I believe we call that an umbrella.”

Odin scowled, “This object is not an umbrella.” He waved it, holding with barely a few fingers, as though if he held it properly it would contaminate him, “The tears in the fabric… the bending of the metal frame… I think this foul object is trying to masquerade as an umbrella.”

Now that Odin was holding it up in the light, Niles could see the holes, most looking like they occurred due to neglect and bugs, “Well then, our imposter umbrella will go.”

Odin nodded enthusiastically. “Begone imposter!” Odin proclaimed, “Your cloak of deceit is no longer effective against our eyes!”

He tossed it into the pile in the middle of the floor. The umbrella clattered to the floor a bit louder and harsher than necessary. Niles could see the flex of muscles in Odin’s arms as he brushed his hands together, getting rid of dust. Satisfied, Odin walked over to the next shelf, poking at the axes, organizing them by type. Niles dryly swallowed. The swords were beside the axes, but Odin barely looked as he hummed.

Holding back a sigh, Niles walked over, towards the sword shelf. This was so pathetic. He was stuck in a loop, wondering about Odin and swords and why he wouldn’t use them. Perhaps, instead of wondering and expecting vague answers, Niles could force something out of him, get Odin to use a sword, corner him into it. Maybe he should start a fight? Starting a fight in the armoury was not something Niles had ever done, but with his current track record it would be one of the least surprising things added.

Once upon a time he had tried his hand at knives and swords, back when he was still starving on the streets, his heart filled with nothing. Niles never truly mastered them, but he still carried knives on him, as a last resort in battle. The cold metal tried to fit into his hand, trying to find a familiar grip. It was heavier than what Niles was used to, but he still tested it out, giving a couple low swings. Satisfied he could somewhat wield it, Niles did a couple of twirls with the blade, keeping his swings even and low.

Odin hadn’t looked at him, still engrossed with the axes, currently examining one of the hand axes. Niles bit his lip. Odin’s hands were still bandaged, but he was holding the axes with ease and didn’t show a sign of discomfort. Odin would be fine.

“Hey.” Niles called out.

Odin turned and before he could answer, Niles pressed the sword into Odin’s hands. Almost automatically Odin’s fingers curled around the metal, gripping, and adjusting to the weight. Odin blinked and stepped back a bit, looking at the sword in his hand.

“What is it Niles?” Odin asked, “Something amiss about this sword?”

Smoothly Niles dug into his side pocket and pulled his dagger out, lunging at Odin. Eyes widened and Odin stepped back swiftly, the sword still low, as he nearly tumbled into the wall.

“What is the meaning of this Niles?” Odin asked, “There is no reason for us to get into a brawl.”

“I’m bored.” Niles supplied, “Humour me.”

“This is not the time for laughs to be had.” Odin chastised, “We’ll create chaos in this room. Later, I will humour you and spar until we’ve run out of breath.”

“Now.” Niles ignored him and lunged again.

Odin dodged, almost tumbling over a chest, his balance compromised. “I said later!” Odin repeated, “We’re going to…”

The door opened and Corrin poked their head in. Odin froze, turning his head, eyes wide, causing Niles to stop and look at their leader. Red eyes took the scene in before stepping inside, arms crossed over their chest.

“What are you two doing?”

Immediately Odin launched into an explanation, gesturing wildly as he dropped the sword. Niles huffed and slipped his knife away as Corrin launched into a talk. When they mentioned Lord Leo, Odin paled but Niles held back a laugh. Compared to other things he’d done Lord Leo would barely give a sigh and light scolding. Not that he would ever mention this to Odin or Corrin. Letting Corrin finish, and with the order to return to their assigned task, they left, leaving the door open.

“This is your fault.” Odin informed him as he picked up the sword.

“Lord Leo has heard worse things.” Niles bluntly informed him.

“I have no doubts in my mind.” Odin muttered before elbowing him lightly.

~

Niles’ legs hurt and blood trickled down his forehead, threatening to obscure his one working eye. Sweat poured down his body as he urged himself to move, to keep going. Behind him he could hear Odin yelling spells, meant more for distraction than taking down.

Being ambushed was not fun, but expected, always hovering in everyone’s minds. Once they entered Valla, they were in enemy territory. It was to be expected their enemy would have the upper hand. When the order went around to escape, to retreat, Niles held no hesitation. Only fools would go kamikaze when other options were available. Even the honour hardened hot heads from Hoshido understood and followed Corrin’s orders.

Focusing on the passage through two mountains, Niles pushed himself, turning around briefly to fire an arrow into the eye of a Faceless. Odin meanwhile swooped in and cast a spell so strong and close to Niles he could smell the smoke and ash, thickly coating his lungs.

“We’re almost there!” Corrin yelled over their shoulder, “Just a bit…”

Suddenly a huge shadow blocked the sky. Niles heard a scream and looked up to see boulders tumbling down towards them. Gasping he tried to pick up his pace. Odin, on the other hand, raised his hand and yelled something, firing a spell at the boulder headed directly at them. Rock spewed all over and the force of his magic caused most of it to blow a bit away from them. Niles almost opened his mouth to tell Odin how reckless that was, but the words wheezed out his throat as a purple glowing undead soldier crept up towards him, sword raised.

A scream, Niles wasn’t sure if it was from him or someone else, filled the area, as Odin looked up, eyes widening before he rolled. The sword descended and bits of fabric flew into the air. Odin rolled a bit away, his tome falling out of his hands. Niles stopped running away and headed towards Odin. He was lying on the ground, blood and stone clinging to his arms and abdomen. His tomes were spewed on the ground thanks to his roll and out of reach.

More soldiers were starting to walk towards Odin as he lay dazed on the ground. Niles barely felt the arrow in his hands as he notched it and let it fly, one after another at the enemies. His lungs burned as he forced air into them, trying to project his voice to Odin.

“Odin GET UP!” Niles screamed as he fired another arrow.

Odin weakly got up, gasping as he blinked rapidly, fingers fumbling for a tome. Niles fired another arrow and took one of the soldiers out, the body disintegrating in a mist of purple smoke. The armour and sword fell to the ground, leaving no other trace. However, soldiers were crowding, forming a semi-circle around Odin. Niles felt the fingers of panic fill his heart. He only had two arrows left. There was no way he could take down all the soldiers surrounding Odin.

“RUN ODIN!” Niles yelled at him, raising his bow. He only had two shots. He was going to make the best out of them.

Odin wobbled and somehow regained his balance to run a bit, but it was too late. He was almost surrounded, with little space to escape. Was this it? Niles let an arrow fly, hitting his mark with a deadly accuracy. This couldn’t be it. Odin couldn’t… (Niles wasn’t sure if the choked sob came from him. He couldn’t hear anything in the chaos.)

An enemy swung and Odin dropped, almost somersaulting away, landing by the sword that had recently dropped to the ground. Niles knew he should be running, but all he could do was stare as Odin moved. He almost laughed, but his eye remained fixed on the scene. Would Odin, do it? If he tried, he could run to his tomes, potentially picking one up. Or, would he pick up the sword. The question hung in Niles’ mind, dangling precariously on a string.

Without hesitation Odin grabbed the sword and swung, stabbing the enemy, dancing away. Standing up he twirled, slashing and hacking as he went. His movements were ragged, meant to be quick and accurate, but Niles could see a form woven in, half stances, wobbly arms.

Suddenly Niles heard a loud roar and watched as more soldiers materialized in the distance, ambling towards Odin. Unless Odin freed himself from the soldiers surrounding him… Niles snapped out of his stance and ran towards Odin. His heart was pounding, unsure what to do. He had no arrows and his daggers were not going to be completely effective. However, he couldn’t just stand there as Odin fought by himself. Maybe he could use his bow like a club…

Time froze, like in those cliché stories Lady Elise read and fawned over. Niles had always scoffed at those scenes. Nothing stood still. Everything happened in split seconds, decisions barely catching up to the outcome. Yet, here he was, watching as Odin huffed and gasped for air, lifting the sword up, crouching down a bit.

“ODIN!”

Niles wasn’t sure who was screaming, all he could do was watch as Odin’s eyes narrowed and for a moment, he wasn’t Odin. For a moment Odin had slipped out of his shell, passed some boundary Niles had never fully noticed until now. The being in front of Niles wasn’t Odin, he was someone who tried to slip back and forth between Odin and someone else. Someone unfamiliar to Niles. Someone unfamiliar to the confines of the world they inhabited.

“Hand… hungers…” Odin screamed before jumping up.

How Odin got the height, Niles wasn’t sure, but he stopped running and watched as Odin clasped the sword with two hands and struck, using gravity to force the blade through a soldier’s skull. Flipping over the disappearing soldier, Odin ran from the rest, wheezing and gasping as he ambled towards him.

“Odin, you IDIOT!”

A horse galloped past Niles, a trail of red hair standing out as Selena fired at a few of the soldiers, taking a couple down, before stopping in front of Odin. Snarling, she reached for him and pushed him towards her horse, notching another arrow, firing away.

“Well? GET ON!”

As Odin scrambled onto the horse, Niles felt a breeze at his back. Turning he saw Beruka, stoic with her axe held tightly in her hands. The signal was clear to Niles. He was being rescued. It should have left a sour taste in his mouth, but all Niles could do was leap onto the wyvern (ignoring the hissing sound. Animals and Niles never one hundred percent got along.)

Air picked up around them and Niles forced himself to stay conscious until they passed the mountain, the passage Corrin had tried to lead them to. All his energy immediately snapped and Niles tried to not fall forward into Beruka as everything started to fill with a haze. Surroundings and people blurred and he barely felt the trickle of magic, signalling they were returning to Corrin’s little pocket dimension. And then, Niles felt nothing.

~

Niles woke to Odin’s snoring, breathy, a bit hollow, yet somehow loud. Groaning he shifted and felt his legs protest and his back creak. In the distance, Niles could also hear a book turning, papers ruffling. A shadow loomed over him and suddenly Niles could smell the ink and ozone. A small smile crept onto his face and Niles exhaled softly.

“Lord Leo.”

“You’re awake.” Niles felt the cool hand on his forehead. “You’ve been out for about ten hours.”

Forcing his eye open, Niles groaned as his vision blurred and focused, “How’s Odin?”

“He’s also fine.” Lord Leo told him, “I’d scold you for being reckless but… you two are alive…” His voice dipped a bit.

A twist and curl filled Niles’ heart. Lord Leo was not innocent to death and violence, but sometimes, Niles forgot how fragile his lord could be. Lifting his hand, Niles tried to seek Lord Leo’s hand, lace their fingers together. His search was fruitful. Lord Leo easily let him take his hand and hold it.

“Sorry milord.” Niles tried to laugh and felt the sharp stab of dryness, “But, I like to think I bring some excitement into your life.”

“Excitement.” Lord Leo snorted, “Right. Speaking of excitement…” His head turned to Odin, “I’ve been hearing rumours that Odin took down soldiers using a sword. And, rather skillfully.”

“Do you always listen to gossip?” Niles ribbed lightly.

“What happened out there?” Lord Leo pressed, “By the time I convinced Corrin and Xander to let me go, Selena and Beruka had already left…”

Niles swallowed. What had happened out there? With anyone else it would have been a simple use of another weapon, but with Odin… Niles could remember how Odin slipped from his form, how he had seen someone else...

“Odin tumbled and lost his tomes.” Niles simply replied. “He picked up a sword from a killed soldier and attacked. He managed to escape as Selena and Beruka appeared.”

“Has Odin ever practiced with a sword?” Lord Leo asked, curling his fingers into Nile’s hand, tracing the skin.

“I’ve never seen him.” Niles said, savouring the feel of their hands together.

Lord Leo hummed, “I’ll ask him about it later. For now, you two need rest.” He stood up.

“Leaving me already?” Niles tightened his grip, “Can’t I get a kiss? I hear it helps people heal faster.”

“You…” A pink filled pale cheeks, but Lord Leo still leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nile’s cheek, “There.”

Laughing Niles angled his other arm and gently pushed Lord Leo down, their lips pressing. The kiss was sweet, warm, and soft. Niles lightly nibbled and pressed, before they broke away.

“You’re incorrigible.” Lord Leo huffed.

“I’m many things.” Niles gave a wink, “But, I don’t mind being multiple things for you.”

“Get some rest.” Lord Leo rolled his eyes and unlaced their hands, “I’ll come by later.”

Nodding Niles flopped back into the bed, shuffling to feel comfortable, and closed his eye. He fell asleep immediately.

~

Niles drifted in and out, the fingers of sleep lightly holding him, before he woke up slowly. Yawning he rolled over, pleased to not feel aching. There was a bit of stiffness to his skin. No doubt a healer came by while he was asleep and worked. Across the room Nile could see Odin, awake, sitting up in bed.

“You’re awake.”

Odin jolted and looked over, “I see you’ve risen from the realm of slumber.”

“Cut the theatrics.” Niles muttered, “I still hurt.”

“Sorry.” Odin rubbed his head, “How long was I out?”

“I’m not sure, more than ten hours though.” Niles replied, “Lord Leo came by earlier to check on us.”

“I see…” Odin flushed.

“He was curious about you using a sword.” Niles calmly threw out. “I never knew you were so skilled with sword play.” He let his voice dip just a bit.

Odin missed the innuendo and instead paled, making his blond hair brighter. Twisting the blankets at his hips, he shrugged jilted, “I dabbled a bit.”

Something slimy filled Niles as the lie hit the air. Scowling he sat up, wincing at the dull throb at his side, and stared across the room. Odin looked down at the blankets, but Niles could see his shoulders hunch and the white of his knuckles pressed against his skin.

“Liar.” Niles accused, “I’ve seen novices in action.”

“I…” Odin exhaled sharply, “I don’t use a sword anymore.”

The ambiguous nature of his response wasn’t lost on Niles. He had spent majority of his life on the streets, listening, watching, bribing… Niles could smell the slippery attempts to obscure his words like a bloodhound hunting. Odin wasn’t meant for obscurity. He shone too brightly, too strongly. Odin was meant for the center, the spot light. Trying to obscure him was like trying to throw a blanket over the sun.

“And how long has that been?” Niles pushed.

“I…” Odin looked at him, his eyes stormy, pushing and pulling emotions around. “It’s a long tale, but I’ve retired the ways of the sword in favour of tomes and spells.”

Something dropped in the room, leaving an almost chilly atmosphere. Niles could see the thoughts buzzing in Odin’s mind, tales and truths mixing together, trying to weave into a story. No doubt if Niles pushed, he’d get a mosaic answer, cracks and crevices in the tale, mismatched and jagged. If Niles pushed he could string Odin along, watch him stumble over his tale as the truth got extracted. Interrogation was something Niles excelled (and enjoyed). The answer, the one that had burned in his mind for ages, could be answered if he just asked the right things… the timing was right. Odin was distracted, not as collected…

“Perhaps,” Odin broke Niles’ musings, “Some day… I’ll tell you the tale. You and Lord Leo.”

What? Niles felt like his thoughts had been snipped. Did Odin mean that?

“Someday huh?”

Lord Leo entered and Niles felt a flush on his cheeks. He hadn’t noticed. (And it was mortifying. Niles was supposed to be better trained than this…)

“L-Lord Leo…” Odin nearly jumped out of the bed, “I…”

“At ease.” Lord Leo raised his hand, “Or you’ll undo Elise’s hard work.”

“R-Right.” Odin eased back into the bed, but his back was locked and ridged, “I…”

“I heard you used a sword out there.” Lord Leo cut him off smoothly, “You instead went the Sorcerer route.”

“I…I’m not the best with… horses.” Odin admitted.

“Have to admit though, I’m surprised.” Lord Leo gave a smile, “I asked around and everyone said they had never seen you use a sword before.”

Niles coughed. Would now be a good time to admit he had suspicions just by observing Odin’s hands?

“I only dabble in spells now.”

“That’s fine.” Lord Leo walked towards him, sitting on the bed, “I told you before: I don’t care about your past. Only that you are loyal to me. You can tell the story when you’re ready, if you ever are.”

“I…” Odin’s cheeks were pink, “Thank you milord.”

Lord Leo leaned close and pressed a kiss to Odin’s brow, “Elise will come in and check on you two. Rest up and report to me tomorrow morning.”

“Y-yes milord.” Odin pressed his hand to his forehead.

“Hey,” Niles gave a wide smile, “Do I get a kiss too?”

“You… already had one.” Lord Leo slowly said.

“Technically it was two.” Niles corrected.

“That’s more than enough.” Lord Leo firmly said, “I’ll see you two tomorrow morning.” He left the room.

A beat of silence filled the space and then Odin spoke softly.

“Greedy.”

Niles laughed warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Finger discolouration/scars/burns: Purely a head canon, I like the idea of mages having physical scars from using magic.
> 
> Lord Leo: I debated a lot when writing if I should add "Lord" to Leo's name every time I wrote him and... I decided to do it.
> 
> Daggers: I can see Niles attempting to learn how to use daggers (especially throwing daggers).
> 
> Fight scene: I am so self conscious of the fight scene I hope it is fine...
> 
> Form: I head canon that the Ylisse royal family has their own form and technique for swords. Much like Alibaba in Magi, I like to think having a special form for fighting is something the royal family has passed down for generations.
> 
> Critical Hit Quote: Couldn't help myself from using one of Owain's FE Awakening ones...
> 
> Selena: In Birthright she is reclassed as a Bow Knight. I decided to just go with that (though I know you can pick whatever you want to reclass her as).
> 
> Sorcerer: Again, I just picked one of the default classes Odin can become when you use a Master Seal on him (not including Second Seal stuff, because then you have the option to reclass him as a primarily a sword user).
> 
> Not the best with animals: I just head canon that while Odin and Niles aren't the best with animals, animals aren't at complete ease around them. (Except maybe cats with Niles.)
> 
> OT3: I couldn't help but hint at it.


End file.
